What Happens When You Kiss
by tatterdemalion
Summary: Sequel to 'What Happens When You Drink'. Retasu is taken hostage by the aliens and Pai has to wonder where exactly his loyalties lie…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Well, I decided to make a trilogy from my 'What Happens When You Drink' story. This story will be called 'What Happens When You Kiss' and will be two (or three) chapters, depending on how I feel. Eh…there should be some more obvious pairing in this one, although I can't make any promises as I am currently 'romantically impaired'. Feedback would be appreciated (this is my first romantic fic).

Summary: Retasu is taken hostage by the aliens and Pai has to wonder where exactly his loyalties lie…

DISCLAIMER: NO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW.

& & &

"I'm not going."

Taruto gaped at the closed door, before exclaiming, "But WHY! It was your plan! Why won't you come?"

"Because I have a headache." Pai's reply came from behind said closed door.

It was true; Pai had a pounding migraine, and it was because of a hangover he had received last night. Now it was 3 in the afternoon and Taruto and Kisshu had picked that time to announce they would be trying out his plan of releasing Chimera Animas into Café Mew Mew, to try to stir up trouble.

"Let him be then." Kisshu snapped at Taruto, clearly annoyed at the younger alien's whining. "But when we take the credit from Deep-Blue-sama, don't come crying to us!" he called loudly to Pai.

Then there was silence at the other side of the door and Pai rolled over in his bed to face the wall with a sigh.

There was, of course, another reason he wasn't going. Pai was scared, because shortly after he lurched drunkenly into the streets the Green Mew, Retasu, had found him and had taken care of him. Now he was unsure what would happen the next time he saw her. Had she told the rest of the Mews? Would she confront him about it in front of his comrades?

Pai sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair. Was he in trouble…

& & &

Retasu had, in fact, NOT told the other Mews about her caring for a member of the enemy at her house last night. She was, however, positive they knew. Minto kept shooting inquisitive glances her way and Shirogane was conferring suspiciously with Ichigo (they were actually discussing the fact that Retasu had not broke a single plate this day so far, which was a record for her whole time at Café Mew Mew).

So when one wall of the Café exploded into rubble, Retasu was so paranoid she practically died of surprise. She chose instead to yelp and stab herself in the stomach with the hilt of her broom (which, if you've ever done it, hurts like HECK).

"Please! Everybody evacuate!" Ichigo was shouting, waving her arms at the panic-stricken customers. They were more then happy to oblige, and soon the Café was empty, save for the Mews and…

About a dozen giant marshmallows with angry faces. Ichigo burst into giggles. "What-what ARE those things?"

Right on cue, Taruto and Kisshu appeared, Taruto with a smug grin on his face.

"Hah! We've destroyed your precious Café! What do you think of that?"

"Tar-Tar! Your Chimera Animas look like marshmallows, na no da!" Purin called out cheerfully.

"It's TARUTO!" he responded, crossing his arms in frustration. "You stupid monkey-girl, they do NOT look like marshmallows."

Taruto was really bad at lying; because they really, really DID look like giant marshmallows. Kisshu had pointed that out too before they had attacked, but then Taruto had had a tantrum and said that if Kisshu had better Animas on hand, then why didn't he use them? In the end, Kisshu had been too lazy to create more Animas so they went with what they had.

"Yeah, yeah, well marshmallows or not, we're still going to defeat them!" Minto declared. Ichigo nodded. "That's right Minto. Now! Mew Mews! Metamorphosis!"

Kisshu kindly waited until the flashing lights had subsided before he commanded, "Animas! Attack!"

Retasu had recovered in time to change into her battle costume and summon her castanets. But when she let loose the familiar blasts of water, they hurtled toward the nearest Anima and…

Simply bounced off the monster, leaving it unscathed. Retasu gasped. Around her, Minto, Purin and Zakuro were realizing the same thing.

"What's going on?" Ichigo cried as she narrowly dodged an Anima hurtling towards her.

Taruto snickered unkindly. "Nice try Tokyo Zoo Crew, but you'll have to do better then that! It's your fault for underestimating my Chimera Animas!"

"They still look like marshmallows, midget." Ichigo commented sourly. Taruto bristled.

"Stupid old hag!"

Retasu panicked; the Anima was coming straight for her and her castanets didn't have any effect. So, the girl did the only thing she could do at a time like this; she bravely charged.

The Anima, confused as to why its enemy wasn't running AWAY from it, halted in its tracks to stare in confusion. But Retasu continued running, and tried to land a flying high-kick to the Anima's fluffy white midsection.

GOOSH. Her foot became firmly sunk in the Anima's body. Yelping with surprise, Retasu teetered on one foot, and then tried to tug her leg free.

Kisshu floated down, amused. "Hey Green, looks like you've got some trouble there."

Retasu ignored him and continued yanking her foot from the Anima's body. Kisshu frowned. "Green, I'm talking to you! Chimera Anima, attack!"

The Anima exploded, sending soft white chunks flying everywhere. Retasu was thrown backwards from the blast, landing hard on the pavement. Ichigo swung around in horror. "Oh no! Mew Lettuce!"

"Ow…" Retasu whined softly, scrabbling to upright herself. She was, unfortunately, stuck in the gooey remains of the Chimera (gross, I know).

Kisshu hovered above her, sniggering cruelly. "Aww, did the poor porpoise fall down?"

Retasu's eyes misted over. "I…"

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Useless."

Retasu didn't remember what happened after that, because everything started going fuzzy and she blacked out.

& & &

It was 4. Pai growled. What was keeping them? The plan better not have failed…

Because contrary to what Kisshu had said, if they failed, the blame would rest on him.

"Pai."

Pai turned in his chair, a clipboard in his hand to see Kisshu standing behind him.

"Well? Did you succeed?"

"Nope." Kisshu was grinning like a maniac. Pai began to get suspicious. Kisshu only grinned like that if something GOOD happened.

"So why are you so happy?"

"We got a hostage!" Kisshu explained cheerfully. Pai rolled his eyes. Of course; Kisshu was happy because he'd captured Mew Ichigo and could now flirt shamelessly with her without her friends coming to the rescue.

"She's in the main room; c'mon!"

Kisshu teleported and Pai followed suit. They reappeared just in time to see Taruto roughly prodding an unconscious Mew Lettuce with his foot.

"Stupid hag, she's out cold!" he complained childishly. Pai's clipboard dropped to the floor with a sharp clatter.

"Retasu." He muttered.

Kisshu shot Pai a strange look. "Is that what she's called?"

"Take her back." Pai ordered.

"Why?" Kisshu challenged. "After I went through all that trouble to bring her here?"

"She is of no use to us Kisshu; return her back to Earth." Pai's voice was monotonous as he retrieved his clipboard.

"No can do." Kisshu interjected smugly. "See, we already talked to Deep-Blue-sama about it, and he thought it was a WONDERFUL idea to keep the Green Mew here for ransom and then dispose of her."

The green-haired alien smiled sweetly at his elder. "So, it doesn't really matter what you think, does it Pai?"

Pai ignored him. "Inform me when she wakes up." Was all he said before teleporting again.

& & &

Retasu slowly opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. One, because there was a dull throbbing in her temples and the overhead light wasn't helping: two, because she was staring straight up into the smug face of Taruto. Retasu quickly squeezed her eyes shut again but Taruto had already seen her.

"Oi! She's awake!" he crowed triumphantly to someone beyond her vision.

Presently, the faces of Kisshu and Pai were leaning over her too.

"W-where am I?" she asked as she raised herself onto her elbows.

"You're on our ship." Taruto answered. Retasu's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're a hostage, dummy!" the young alien sneered.

Retasu was still confused. "…But-but why? I mean, you could have – "

" – picked someone stronger and more important? 1 Yeah, we know, but beggars can't really be choosers, can they?" Kisshu interrupted, hand lazily on his hips. Retasu pushed herself onto her hands and knees. It brought back unwanted memories of her life before being a Mew, of her sitting on the ground surrounded by bullies who would tell her exactly how worthless she was. Retasu blinked rapidly as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Aww, now the widdle Mew's gonna cry!" Kisshu mocked. Pai still stood by, arms folded with an unreadable expression on his face.

But she wasn't worthless anymore; she was a Mew! A protector of the Earth! She could do anything.

Determined, she rose from the ground, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You take me back right now!" she cried bravely. "Ribbon Lettuce – "

But Retasu will always be Retasu; so instead of finishing the summoning of her attack, Retasu gracefully – lost her grip on one of the castanets. It turned out she had a pretty good arm, because her castanet managed to hit Kisshu squarely in the face. He went down, swearing violently.

There was a stunned silence before Retasu, a horrified expression on her face, began bowing repeatedly. "Gomen nasai! Kisshu-san, gomen nasai!"

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Taruto demanded angrily. Retasu turned; intent on apologizing, but her other castanet slipped as well and proceeded to give Taruto a very large goose egg on his head. Taruto, being the mature young adult he is, promptly burst into tears.

Pai watched the scene before him – Taruto bawling, Retasu trying to apologize in two directions at once and Kisshu clutching his nose while swearing – and did a very un-Pai-like thing. He started to laugh. It wasn't a full belly laugh, mind you (Pai was above such things) but his chuckles were surprising enough to startle the three into silence.

When he was done, Pai stepped forward and gripped Retasu by the upper arm. "I will show you where you will be staying," he told her and then teleported with her.

Taruto and Kisshu exchanged glances.

Weird…

& & &

Like all the other Chimera Animas, the marshmallow monsters had a weakness: heat. So after herding them into the kitchen where they had exploded from the combination of the oven, lights and stove, the Mew Mews were left with the big job of cleaning up.

Although, that was the LAST thing on their minds. Kisshu and Taruto had left shortly after they had appeared, and they had taken the unconscious Mew Lettuce with them.

FLASHBACK

_"Bai bai Koneko-chan!" Kisshu waved cheerfully at the cat-girl, Mew Lettuce slung over his shoulder. Ichigo gasped. "Kisshu! Let her go!"_

_Kisshu pretended to think about it. "Mmmm…maybe I will if you give me a kiss." _

_At her shocked expression, Kisshu burst out laughing. "Nah, why bother when I can get all my kisses from you for free?"_

_With that, the two aliens had disappeared with their friend._

END FLASHBACK

"What do we do now?" Purin asked sadly as she scraped white gunk off her shoe.

"We wait for Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san to find something out." Zakuro replied as she sat cross-legged at a table with Minto.

"Don't worry Purin. I'm sure Retasu is fine." Minto reassured her younger teammate, though her eyes were full of worry and she was drinking her tea too fast.

Ichigo nodded. "Retasu-san can take care of herself…"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Eek! It was just too long so I cut it in half. The other part should be up shortly…please read and review…even if you haven't read 'What Happens When You Drink' it shouldn't be hard to follow along…

1 – I was just commenting on the fact that in the anime and manga (except for a few main centred episodes) Retasu doesn't really seem useful…not that I'm bashing poor Retasu-san! Goodness knows, she's my favourite Mew (huggles Retasu plushie)!

Retasu: (blush) Umm…thank you?

Me: Squee! R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter! I'm sorry if I suck at romance…but this chapter keeps true to the title. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW.

& & &

Retasu had nothing to do but sit and twiddle her thumbs. Two hours ago, Pai had dropped her into this room and had then promptly left. The room was small, perfectly square and contained a metal cot.

There was no door (which was odd, but Retasu didn't stop to think about it much…)

A few minutes later Pai teleported in. The lack of proper entrance startled poor Retasu and she yelped, falling off the bed with a crash. Pai stared at her as she clumsily righted herself. "Gomen nasai!" she apologized hastily before sitting back down on the bed. Pai shoved a tray at her. "I thought I should feed you." He muttered sourly. Retasu accepted the meal, which turned out to be a cheese sandwich and dozens of small blueberry candies (Pai had asked Taruto what humans ate and Taruto, being young, annoying and utterly clueless about human lives, had convinced him they ate nothing but candy and had even lent him some to feed to the human).

Retasu waited expectantly for Pai to say something else, but he just stood there and stared at her, arms crossed. When it was evident there was nothing else to be said, a fierce blush crossed Retasu's face and she bowed her head. "A-arigato Pai-san, for bringing me food."

Pai had noticed her expectance and sighed heavily. "Retasu-san, what did you expect? That I would let you go free?"

Retasu blinked. "Pai-san, I…"

"Well, I can't!" he snapped. "I have a duty to my people."

The girl lowered her head. "Of course Pai-san. How silly of me, to believe in fairytales."

Pai grunted. What a waste of his time...

"We've informed your friends of our demands. They will be meeting us at Tokyo Tower in a half-hour to exchange Mew Aqua for your safety."

Retasu's eyes were hard. "Will you keep your promise?"

Pai looked taken aback at the girl's change of mood. "Of course," he reassured her, trying to ignore the previous conversation he'd had with Kisshu earlier.

"After they give us the Mew Aqua, Deep-Blue-sama says to slit Green's throat. You'll be in charge of that, right Pai?"

"You will be returned to your friends unharmed." He said again, as if repeating it to himself could ease the guilt that was wriggling its way into his subconscious. Which he shouldn't feel. Because she was the enemy. She stood for everything he opposed. Except…she didn't. She was mild-mannered, polite, was the only one of the Mews who had wanted to somehow reach a truce.

Retasu's voice was full of suspicion. "I don't believe you."

Pai sighed again and sat down beside Retasu on the cot. "Retasu-san, I'm not going to lie to you. Deep-Blue-sama wants us to dispose of you after we receive the Mew Aqua from the Mews."

Retasu felt like all the air was being knocked out of her. She took several deep breaths and smiled painfully. "All that trouble for me? And here I thought I was useless…"

The words made Pai feel…ashamed, and he drew his gaze to the floor, playing with one of his armbands.

"Retasu-san, you're not useless…"

His voice was quiet but still Retasu caught it; her responsive laughter was bitter.

"Pai-san, I…I can't even win against a MARSHMALLOW." She cried suddenly as her tears started to fall. Pai froze. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I can't go against my leader."

Retasu nodded. "I understand."

Pai was about to stand up when she said, "No, actually I don't. Can't we…work something out? Between our races?"

"No."

Retasu heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Why not? Why is it always 'no'? Surely you can give me a reason?"

"I can!" Pai had turned to face her and Retasu withdrew. His face was so stony that she was afraid he was about to attack her.

"Deep-Blue-sama said that we'd save our planet. I'm not just doing this for myself Retasu-san. I'm doing this for my friends, and for the family I have left!"

Retasu also rose from the cot and approached the tall man. "Pai, I'm sure if we all sat down and talked things out…"

Letting out a grim chuckle, Pai shoved her roughly back onto the cot.

"Talking is for the weak." He hissed before disappearing.

& & &

Ichigo grudgingly had to give Shirogane props. In less then an hour, starting from the moment he had heard of Retasu's kidnapping and using only a few baubles from a costume jewellery necklace bout off a customer, he had constructed a handful of fake Mew Aquas. As he explained to the girls, he had modified the electromagnetic waves so that the stones reacted on Masha's monitor at a Mew Aqua frequency (1) (the girls thought it best to simply smile and nod at that particular time and Shirogane, who had been expecting some sot of appreciative outburst for his genius, was slightly miffed). Of course, like everything Shirogane did, Ichigo had tried to find some fault in it.

"But Shirogane, won't the aliens figure it out?" she asked as they clustered around the glittering blue gems in the Café basement. Shirogane eyed her coolly. "I'm basing this plan on the theory that they won't check because they think you're really that naïve."

Ichigo huffed but relented.

"Besides, there's a chance they may not play fair either." He reminded her.

Knowing Kisshu, Ichigo thought to herself, there was a very good chance.

& & &

Pai was sulking. He was not sulking like Taruto (who would yell and throw things and make trouble on missions) or like Kisshu (who would become snarky and lock himself in his room), but he was definitely sulking. Kisshu and Taruto had noticed too.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu demanded, a white bandage plastered over the bridge of his nose (he insisted Retasu had damaged something, but Pai had simply called him a baby and told him to suck it up).

"Nothing," Pai responded sharply. They were standing in the middle of the control room, preparing for their trade-off. Kisshu wrinkled his nose. "Yeah right."

"Kisshu, I'm fine."

"Yeah, whatever."

Truth was, Pai felt guilty. Because as hard as he tried to imagine Retasu as the enemy, he just couldn't. In fact, if they weren't fighting on opposite sides of a war, she was the kind of girl he'd date…

Pai blinked, horrified, and then promptly hit himself over the head with his hand. Kisshu gave him a stare but said nothing.

Taruto appeared, Retasu on his arm. "Let's go!" he urged, his face malicious. The meeting place had been already decided on (Tokyo Tower) and when they arrived the Mews haven't.

Taruto crossed his arms impatiently. "You'd think they wouldn't be late for this."

Retasu had been transferred to Pai, who would deliver the final blow. As he kept his two hands on her shoulders, he vaguely realized she was shivering, tiny quivers that hadn't been noticeable from afar.

He leaned down and put his lips next to her ear. "Don't make a sound." He warned her.

She took that as a threat and her shoulders drooped.

Mew Ichigo emerged from the shadow of a nearby building, her face etched with worry. In her hand in a small vial was the Mew Aqua. The other Mews flanked her.

Kisshu instantly went ballistic. "Ohisashiburi desu (2) Ichi-chan!" he chirped cheerfully. Ichigo shot him a glare.

"We brought the Mew Aqua," she ground out. "Just give us Retasu back."

Kisshu grinned. "First, you have to give me the Mew Aqua."

Ichigo glared. "What if you go back on your word?"

Kisshu shrugged, unfazed. "Then I guess you'll hafta trust me, right Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo continued to protest loudly until Kisshu threatened to leave. Heaving a sigh, she relented. "Okay! But you'd better give us back Retasu!"

She walked toward Kisshu and he lowered himself to the ground. She handed over the Mew Aqua and he hovered up into the air again. Ichigo stood there with her fists on her hips, trying to disguise her panic.

"Well?" she demanded. Kisshu was hunched over his cupped hands, studying the Mew Aqua intently. Ichigo shot a desperate look over at Minto, who simply nodded her head, face taut with tension.

Suddenly, Kisshu's shoulders started to shake and he threw his head back, shaking with laughter. Ichigo took a step back.

"What?" she shouted angrily. "What are you laughing at?"

Kisshu giggled. "It seems you've gone back on YOUR word Ichi-chan. This Mew Aqua is fake!"

He turned to Pai. "All right Pai, just cut Green's throat and – "

He broke off, and for good reason; Pai and Retasu were gone.

& & &

Retasu was very confused. One minute she was being held above Tokyo Tower and the next she was in front of her house with Pai.

The alien wasn't saying anything and his face was masked by a shadow from the light of the lamppost.

"Pai-san, I – "

"We're even." His voice was emotionless. Retasu blinked.

"You took care of me while I was incapacitated, and I helped you out in a deadly situation. So we're even."

Retasu sagged visibly.

"Of course. Thank you very much Pai-san. I don't know what – "

Pai leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She remained motionless against his mouth, until she finally realized what was happening. Hesitantly, she shuffled closer to him and he leaned in slightly before breaking off.

Retasu's face was red as a tomato and Pai chuckled. "Goodnight Retasu-san."

Retasu nodded, a bit shocked, and then turned and went into her house.

Pai exhaled loudly in relief. His head was spinning, and it wasn't from the residing hangover.

He also turned from the dark house and prepared to teleport, but instead he came face to face with Kisshu.

In a rush, the whole of his grammatical structure left Pai's memory and the only thing he could manage, "Gah."

Kisshu cocked an eyebrow. "I saw EVERYTHING." He said in a tone identical to a middle-school gossip girl.

Pai fought to keep a serious expression on his face. "Really?"

Kisshu smirked. "But I won't tell."

Pai remained stoic.

"I can't believe you're in love with Green," Kisshu teased. "I won't spill, but you're the one who has to tell Deep-Blue-sama why you didn't kill her, or disappeared during our mission."

_Kuso_ (3) Pai thought, but nodded.

"All right. I'll be along soon."

Kisshu shrugged and turned to leave.

"Kisshu…" Pai gave a half-smile. "Thank you."

Kisshu winked. "No probs."

As Kisshu phased away, Pai turned again to stare at Retasu's house.

Kisshu was wrong. He wasn't in love with Mew Lettuce.

He might, however, be falling in like with Midorikawa Retasu…

END

A/N: (pants) I only had like, a paragraph to finish, so I hurried and finished it…now my mum's giving me dirty looks.

Thanks so much for all the reviews! The third instalment in the trilogy will be up soon. It's called, 'What Happens When You Come Back to Life'.

Yay! R&R please!

EDIT: Oops…I realize the footnotes made no sense…so I fixed that. Teehee…

1 – uhh…pretend that makes sense…

2 – is a casual way of saying, 'Long time, no see'.

3 – basically means, 'Shit'.


End file.
